Book of Spyro Excerpt
by Vice Emargo
Summary: Hey ya'll. First 'published' piece of work on this site I found. I mainly would like to say, that I would consider this a rough draft! I plan to soon start creating the full story, which the addition of another perspective, but I'd like to first get some feedback from people who have already written stories about Spyro! Thanks.


James Austin

Tiffany Murdock

Book of Spyro [Exceprt]

April 30, 2015

They say there exists a pseudoperceived world of confusion and mess that people can experience in some moments of their existence. The experience is usually daunting, archaic, and typically leaves traumatizing or grossly malice influence upon the mind. They give many names to this, but none is so common as the label, Limbo. This is not a story of one who has seen or briefly experienced this phenomena, but however, the unusual tale of one who lived it.

After the defeat of Malefore, which resulted in cataclysmic behavior of the earth, there was silence. One lone black dragon soared through the remains of the planet which soon became known as the Skylands. But this creature was looking quite frantically for something, or perhaps, someone. Years passed, one after another; it roamed and traversed, but it never found what it sought after. So time on this plane of existence continued as the laws of land deemed, however, the story of another, who lived in a much farther, had just began.

Hills of ash, and the ground of dust; these layered the topography of a most ominous appearing land. It stretched farther than the eye could perceive, which does not hold much value here by the intense breeze which clouded the air in a desolate display of ash and dust. As it could be assumed, this air was hardly of good quality. A single breath could choke the life from any being who was unfortunate enough to find its way here.

It is not proper to explain the demeanor of the dark sky portrayed in this world; for one could not even see through the intense fog. This landscape of desolation could be considered barren for the scant amount of living creatures who would dare tread upon it. This land was , and is the be, Limbo.

And it came to pass, that, on a moment's watch, a claw wrenched through the mire of ash. And lo, one indistinguishable figure pulled itself out of its situation beneath the land. Hidden in the global shroud of darkness caused by the dreadful environment, the figure remained unnamed and unanimous. By this time he was free of the grip of the land, and managed to his feet. It appeared of Draconian features, with two small wings, and one small head. As if shredding off all instinctive nature of purpose, the creature attempted on an unknown journey. Perhaps it was to find its way out of ominous storm, or a more interesting question to answer, where was it? The creature found it cumbersome to traverse this land of ash. Ever-changing was the landscape, for the land was not stable, like a thousand-thousand beads perpetually rolling about in a random, untimely motion. Well it seems that the creature did not make it far; for it tumbled back down the ash layered mire of which he attempted to cross.

It fell, motionless; it lied there, which seemed to be a very sick and twisted cycle of death in the land. But had it not been for the appearance of one larger figure, whose shape could be compared to that of the unfortunate one, it would not continue this odyssey.

When he awoke, he found himself in a dark, open room. Just dim enough to see by some otherworldly light, a large, crumbling statue of a figure of Draconian descent stood. With a few more moment of observation, he concluded. He was back at the Dragon Temple! However, it was quite void of life and action, but how ever did he arrive back here, he thought. The creature, stirred by his desire to solve this question, arose to walk. He felt more able than he did back in the dark plains, and found it easier to walk. He walked on through the main passage and into the halls which streamed out. Taking in the tranquility off the place, he found an increasing desire to search for someone, perhaps one of the Guardians. Yard by yard, he walked, feeling the strange atmosphere as a calm, but eerie force.

The creature found himself wandering through the hall for what seemed like hours. No step took him closer to his goal; he felt confused and trapped in a never-ending cycle in a medium. This squabble was feeling useless and the creature stopped. Looking at the architecture of the walls, he noticed they repeating in the same fashion as when he continually walked. Every crack and crevice was repeated, as if he never took a step forward. This confused him even more. How could it be that he had walked for hours, but never took a step forward? The answer is simpler than he could have originally imagined. Treading backwards, he began to get reach his goal much quicker.

Looking down the endless hall, he paced backwards. It took only a few steps before he bumped into some large object. The creature looked back to find a heartwarming face show unto him. There stood a mighty dragon, a guardian, Ignitus.

Of course, in the land of Limbo, no words are spoken, so he spoke not a word. Before the drake could get a chance to properly greet his returned friend, Ignitus began to trod away, toward the center of a room with one small reservoir of a strange liquid.

He began to follow Ignitus, though his whole thing seemed alien to him. So he met him by this pool; with likeness back to the one n the Dragon Temple. Making it simple, Ingitus pointed down toward the watery surface, which began to portray images. As the little drake looked into it, he saw yet another familiar figure. Cynder, travelling across a green land, but then, landing in front of a large manor, entered into so. This all seemed confusing to him, where was he exactly, and how does he get back to reality?

So the dragon was left confused, where was he, and where is the way back home? Communication through speech being restricted would make things more difficult, but his will was to overcome that. This world was strange to him, and he wished to remain there no longer. But now, the travailing winds beating upon the dilapidated Dragon Temple were growing stronger.

Whilst the dragon pondered, the one known as Ignitus began to walk; another hallway beckoned entry as the little one escaped his thoughts and followed suit with his old friend. Down the long hall they passed, many doorways marred and collapsed by the forces of the crippling winds and time. They walked until they found a stairway leading down to the depths beneath the temple. It was dimly lit by the stone claws which held the candlesticks. An ominous spiral downward, showing with great displeasure at all sight. Downward the two dragons proceeded, to the bottom, where he may find an answer, a way, a path, to his freedom.

They walked for a time before a faint light could be seen illuminating the last few steps of the staircase. When at last the two dragons, they came upon a large open room, which resembled a library with a large, strangely familiar object in the middle of the place. It resembled a portal, one which he seems to recognize, but unable to tell from when and where. So proceeded Ignitus, to a book upon a shelf which appeared separate from the others. Spyro [For that was his name] was still taking in the scene, for he had no clue that this had been beneath the Temple, and was never told of it. Looking back at the portal, the young dragon took steps ever nearer to it, examining closer, came to find its structure made from the same crystals that empowered him. It was very quiet until Ignitus confronted the young one, showing him a specific page on how the portal's use as a dimensional highway. This was it, his way home.

So Spyro took hold of this book, and reading further and further into it, found a grim strike to his hopes of returning home. The portal, had to be activated on the side, and by the looks of his environment, the portal had rarely been used. The dragon would have to wait….there must have been someone watching.


End file.
